milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Chase
Melissa Chase is one of the main characters in Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. She is best friends with Milo Murphy and Zack Underwood. Personality Confident and self-assured, Melissa is smart, if sometimes a little scattered. She was the first person brave enough to befriend Milo, and is fiercely loyal and supportive of him. She's calm and controlled and loves when Murphy's Law shakes things up. Even though Milo says that he doesn't think anyone would call him "tough", she refers to him as such in front of Bradley and his friends (Going the Extra Milo). She says that a tremendous portion of her self-esteem depends on her school grades (Sunny Side Up). From the same episode, she doesn't like egg puns. She wants to become a journalist or Queen of the universe (Worked Day). She has a tendency to lose her personal belongings, such as her student discount card (The Undergrounders) or her math book (The Math Book). She seems to enjoy betting on the results of Murphy's Law, which she often wins. In Going the Extra Milo, she bet Bradley and everyone who was interested Milo and Zack would reach school on time, getting their lunches for them and in Worked Day, she bet Zack that Milo and his father being in the same place would increase the danger, winning a dollar from him. Physical Appearance Melissa is a slender girl, with caucasian skin, wavy shoulder-length ginger hair, and blue eyes. She wears a white elbow-lengthed jacket, a black shirt, pink skirt, and pink and white sneakers with white socks. She usually wears a smug expression. As seen in ''Family Vacation'' and ''We're Going to the Zoo'', she wears a black one-piece swimsuit with two stripes on the waist, one pink and one white. In ''Secrets and Pies'', she shows that her two front teeth are fake, as she caught a pop fly in her face, though they can not be differentiated from the other teeth. Biography Early life As indicated by some of her photos in Missing Milo, she met Milo at a very early age. Further adventures In Going the Extra Milo she makes a wager with other students stating that Milo and Zack will arrive at school on time. She wins with seconds to spare. In Sunny Side Up she, Zack and Milo team up for a science experiment for school. She is hopeful that nothing bad will happen, until a truck hits their project and it bounces all over town. They get an 'A' when their project comes back. In Rooting for the Enemy she and Milo attend Zack's first football game at Jefferson County Middle School. When the Geckos are behind she jokingly suggests Milo root for the other team, which causes the Geckos to score. She then tells him to continue to root for the tigers and the geckos win. She goes with Milo to the hospital after he broke his thumb. In The Undergrounders she, Zack and Milo get separated from their class on the way to the natural history museum when their subway car gets disconnected and they wind up underground. They then run into a group of lost construction workers and both groups make their way to the surface at the natural history museum. In The Doctor Zone Files she and Zack Join the Murphy siblings to watch the new Doctor Zone movie. They meet two fans of the franchise who mock them for being new comers. She theorized that Doctor Zone and Time Ape are brothers which angers the veteran fans. After Sara calms them down and a pistachio cart takes out the theater wall, they four watch the movie and her fan theory is proven correct. In The Note she and Zack help Milo chase down a doctor's note needed to excuse one of Milo's absences. Melissa eventually becomes the anchor of the party by giving a number of motivational speeches when her companions are ready to give up. In Party of Peril she and Zack help plan a surprise party for Milo and it goes off without problems much problems. In Smooth Opera-tor she sits with Amanda to try and keep her calm when Murphy's Law is destroying the opera. In Worked Day she and her class visit their parents at their jobs and experience Murphy's Law. The group first goes to the water treatment plant to visit Milo's dad and experience a flash flood when the pipes break. They then go to the Fish Hatchery to visit her father where Milo starts a fire with water. Lastly they visit Zack's mom at the Hospital where an MRI becomes a super magnet. In The Wilder West she, Zack, Milo and Sara spend the day at the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch. After Sara goes in search of a possible filming location for Doctor Zone, she and her friends run into Jackie, a danger speaking girl who enjoys Murphy's Law. After surviving an avalanche, a raging bull and a flash flood, they are picked up by Milo's parents but make a u-turn to pick up Sara. In Family Vacation she and Zack watch Diogee while the Murphies go on a road trip. They to relax by a pool during this time. In Murphy's Lard she, Zack and Milo go to Lard World where Melissa reveals her fear of roller coasters. She is convinced to ride one, but she panics when she realizes Milo is on board. Zack manages to get off before the ride starts leaving her and Milo ride the roller coaster, twice. She eventually learns to cope with her fear of rollercoasters. In Secrets and Pies she and Zack are at Milo's house when they order pizza after Milo's macaroni and cheese explodes. She is shocked when Zack quickly shuts the laptop as their delivery person starts to sing. She reveals to her friends that her two front teeth are fake. After Veronica drops of their pizza she and Milo discovery The Lumberzacks song Chop Away at my Heart, much to Zack's enbaressment. In Athledecamathalon she, Zack, Milo, Mort and Chad compete in a combined scholastic and athletic event, having just heard about it, against the Middletown Middle School Middlemen, who have known about it for three months. They do poorly until Murphy's Law kicks in. Jefferson County Middle School wins the event. In The Substitute she, along with the rest of her science class, have a substitute teacher while Ms. Murawski is on vacation. She and her friends fight a Sentient Blob with fire extinguishers. In We're Going to the Zoo she relaxes in an inflatable pool while Zack helps Milo and Sara chase down their mother's vintage t-shirts. In School Dance she In Battle of the Bands she In The Math Book she In The Little Engine That Couldn't she In The Llama Incident she and Milo tell Zack about the infamous Llama incident while they are dangling over a cliff by a branch. In Missing Milo she and Zack go looking for Milo after he mysteriously vanishes. The pair find his backpack and are chased by two agents and are saved by Scott. The return to Milo's house and see him in the 1965 pilot of Doctor Zone. She takes Zack and Sara to her house to see her room dedicated to Murphy's Law and see two figures in most of the backgrounds. Sara takes them to the home of Orton Mahlson, the creator and star of Doctor Zone,to see if he knows anything. He gives them a letter from Milo telling them to go to Jefferson County Middle School at 3:00PM. They arrive and are treated by King Pistachion and his followers. Milo arrives shortly after with Cavendish and Dakota and the six take on the pistachions until all and later Milo are captured. They are saved when Diogee pees on the king's present day self, killing the plant and stopping his kind from existing. In Star Struck she In Disaster of My Dreams she goes about her normal school day and while Elliot follows Milo around. In A Clockwork Origin she In Perchance to Sleepwalk she In Some Like it Yacht she In Backward to School Night she In World Without Milo she scolds Elliot for insulting Milo. In the timeline in which Milo was never born Elliot inadvertently introduces her to Zack when asking about Milo. In The Race she and Zack help Milo with Murphy's Law during a race and build him a makeshift finish line. In Love Toboggan she In The Island of Lost Dakotas she, Zack and Milo set out to see Hamasaur and get entangled in Milo's shoe laces along the way. Milo's quick thinking saves them. In Fungus Among Us she, Zack and Milo are falling from the sky, but are saved by Cavendish and Dakota. After Milo and the time travelers head to 1965, she and Zack are abducted by Derek's forces and imprisoned at Lard World. In Milo's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! she, Zack and Sara check out a haunted house Milo converted out of a decommissioned truck. When Zack gets separated from the girls they continue and, unknown to her and Sara, the truck starts to move and they do not notice until they get out and are at Jefferson County Middle School. She and the Murphy siblings are scared by an exhausted Elliot arriving at the school. In A Christmas Peril she, Zack, Milo and pick up the extended Murphy family for Christmas to surprise Milo and Sara's parents. Along the way they are stranded on the side of the road and take a horse and carriage until it gets stuck in a tree. They make their way to the mall and find Martin and Brigette. They then decide to have dinner at the mall's Chinese restaurant where they are joined by Zack's parents, her father, Mort and Amanda. Relationships Family Mr. Chase Melissa is close with her father but gets annoyed when he describes everything he does while doing it to her. Friends Milo Murphy Melissa has been very good friends with him for years. She has complete faith that although Milo gets into accidents, he will always get where he needs to be on time. She thinks that Milo's tough, and that only a coward wouldn't want to spend time with him. (In ''Sunny Side Up'', she sees that their classmates hide to make sure to not be in Milo's team, she call them "cowards"). She doesn't seem to mind Milo's misfortune, as shown in ''Party of Peril'' where she is the only one not behind protective glass as Milo prepares to blow the candles on his birthday cake. She cares for him deeply, as she does as much as she can to make people come to Milo's surprise birthday party. Zack Underwood As Zack is new to their school, Melissa has only known him for a short time. They get along well, however when Melissa is more brave and fearless, Zack tends to get nervous and scared a lot, causing Melissa to cheer him on in many occasions. She is annoyed when he is too realistic. (In ''The Math Book'', where Zack points out several times that they aren't on a quest but just looking for the school janitor.) Classmates Bradley Nicholson Bradley shows interest in Melissa and tries to spend time with her and take her far from Milo. But Melissa always turns him down politely, as she would rather spend time with Milo. Mort Schaeffer Mort and Melissa are on friendly terms with each other. Amanda Lopez Amanda and Melissa are on friendly terms with each other. Lydia Melissa is close to Lydia as they have each other's cell phone numbers and the later once asked her if she would like to go to malls. Chad Melissa is often annoyed by Chad's antics, such as scolding him for popping up from behind her desk and thinking Mr. Drako is a vampire. Gallery "|Screenshot_2016-09-21_at_7.06.33_AM.png}} Trivia * Melissa is named after creator Dan Povenmire's youngest daughter, similar to how Isabella on Phineas and Ferb was named after the Dan's oldest daughter. * So far, Melissa didn't appear once in "Time Out" and had a minor role in "We're Going to the Zoo". * In ''Party of Peril'', Mort asks Melissa if her dad was a paramedic which she answers "yes", but in ''Worked Day'' we see him working as a fireman. This could possibly be due to real life firefighters being trained paramedics as first-responders on the scenes. * In ''Murphy's Lard'', Melissa reveals that she has a fear of rollercoasters after one suspended by a helicopter with a magnet nearly fell on her on the first day of last summer. It appears to be the rollercoaster built by Phineas and Ferb in their pilot episode, Rollercoaster. *Melissa is one of only seven characters whose eyes have pupils. **The others are, Brigette Murphy, Sara Murphy, Jackie, Joni, Mr. Block and Mr. Brulee. *In Missing Milo, it is revealed that Melissa has a room filled with pictures of Milo, his incidents, and some of his past possessions. She claims that she is using them to better understand Murphy's Law. *Interestingly, Melissa seems to be drawn after her voice actress. Appearances Appears in every episode except ''Time Out'' References pl:Melissa Chase vi:Melissa Chase Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:2016 Category:M Category:Milo's class Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Article stubs Category:The Chases Category:Melissa Chase